Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. In a common application, computing devices, such as personal computing devices, can utilize a wide area communication network, generally referred to as the Internet, to access content, or other data, from other computing devices associated with content providing entities. The specific design/function of each computing device can vary the type of content exchanged between the computing devices.
Users can request data from a content providing entity so that the content is delivered to one or more computing devices in a relatively “real time” basis. For example, users can request content from a network resource (e.g., a Web site) for immediate rendering on a computing device display screen or they can request the immediate transfer of content, such as a document or data file, from a network resource or Web service for storage on the computing device. In another example, users can transmit a request, or initiate a transaction, that results in the downloading or streaming of content to a computing device. Typically, the content providing entity would initiate the transfer upon receipt of the request from the computing device.
In one application, various computing devices associated with a user or a user account have access to different representations of the content provided by content providing entities. For example, a user may be associated with a wireless computing device corresponding to an electronic book reader (“e-book reader”) that has obtained a digital representation of content (e.g., a digital publication that can be presented on an e-book reader) via a communication network (e.g., a wireless communication network). The same user may also be associated with a personal computing device that has obtained a separate representation of the same content (e.g., a copy of the digital publication that can be presented on a display associated with the e-book reader) via the same or a different communication network. Still further, the user may be associated with a digital audio player that has also obtained a separate representation of the same content (e.g., an audio book that can be audibly presented via headphones/speakers) from the same or a different communication network.
Depending on the capabilities and functionality associated with each respective device and the specific nature of the content, a user accesses content via a presentation interface provided, or otherwise associated, with a specific device (e.g., a display on a wireless e-book reader device). In some devices, the user can provide, or associate, additional information with the content, such as annotations, bookmarks, excerpts, etc., during the presentation of the content on a specific device. However, the state/progress of the presentation of the specific representation of the content at one of the specific devices, as well as any additional information provided by the user during the presentation, is not readily provided to other devices associated with the user, or user account.